


Don't Rain On My Parade

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Umbrellas, Why have I never heard of this pairing before, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Chabashira and Tsumiki share an umbrella when Tsumiki forgets hers through the rain, revolves around fuzzy feelings and a confession through actions.In short, Tsumiki finds happiness that she's long awaited for.





	Don't Rain On My Parade

**Author's Note:**

> New month, more works lads.
> 
> I've converted to Chabamiki. they'resocuteahhh
> 
> I hate myself for not making this longer but I made something so it counts to this pretty ship.
> 
> I love Tsumiki with all my heart and I'm so happy I can finally put her with someone. O̶t̶h̶e̶r̶t̶h̶a̶n̶I̶b̶u̶k̶i̶
> 
> ALSO, WARNING:  
> There is some hinted abuse on Tsumiki's side, just putting that there.

Tsumiki's sudden shriek and skittish movements is the first thing that Chabashira can register through her mind before she feels someone collide into her abruptly and lose her agile balance.

However, thanks to her athleticism she is able to stand her ground and grab Tsumiki's waist before she hits the ground much to Chabashira's short-lived relief till Tsumiki bursts into tears. Chabashira's heart beats wildly in her chest, she was holding the cutest girl she has ever seen and it breaks her heart to see her crying.

"Uwahh! I-I'm really s-s-sorry Tenko!" Tsumiki blubbers, ripping herself away from Chabashira's gentle grasp and bows her head forward.

Guilt and confusion is plastered on Chabashira's face as she goes to comfort the girl, trying to place a reassuring and comforting hand on the nurse's shoulder.

Tsumiki snivels and dries her beautiful watery eyes with her sleeve, looking up at Chabashira through her dainty lashes.

Chabashira just wants to smother her in kisses and just show her how much she means to her because she means the world. Tsumiki was her long-term crush she had for over four months till she realized she was head over heels for the adorable girl. 

Chabashira flashes her a small, gentle smile. "It's okay Mikan! Tenko understands."

Tsumiki's uneven choppy hair sway with her movements. "T-Thank you f-for accepting my a-a-apology Tenko."

Tsumiki shyly returns a meager smile before she squeaks loudly upon seeing the time.

"O-Oh no! I have to go or I'll get into trouble!" She wails before speeding off down the hall much to Chabashira's disappointment.

Chabashira goes to her locker and plucks her green umbrella that had white flowers printed on it and shuts her locker, locks it with the key she held for the cute little cat lock she had and sped off.

As she leaves the school and pitches her umbrella over her head she can see a girl not far from her drenched in the rain and light sobbing. Upon closer inspection she realized its Tsumiki and rushes to catch up to her.

Tsumiki sighs to herself as the rain soaks her uniform, it's her own fault she forgot her umbrella after all.

"Mikan! Miikan!!" Chabashira shouts over the top of her lungs and winces upon seeing Tsumiki's shoulders tense like a scared animal before slowly turning round.

"O-Oh..hi Tenko..." Tsumiki whimpers, hoping Chabashira won't see her tears and mistake it for the heavy downpour of rain but Chabashira could see right through it.

Chabashira almost instantly surges forward and shelters Tsumiki from the rain with the umbrella. She chastises Tsumiki for going in the rain without a coat or umbrella to which she squeals out apologies and promises she won't do it again. 

Chabashira hesitates before speaking, thumbing the metal holder of the umbrella. "Mikan...Tenko wants to know who hurt you."

Tsumiki stops walking for a moment and nervously turns to Chabashira. "M-Me? Nobody has h-hurt me..."

Chabashira shoots her a look that sends a shiver down Tsumiki's spine. "Tenko can clearly see the marks on your neck."

Tsumiki flinches and almost breaks down right then and there, wringing her hands together. "U-Um..."

Upon sensing her discomfort, Chabashira feels guilty for bringing it up. "Mikan does not need to tell Tenko if Mikan does not want to." She firmly states.

"O-Okay...t-thank you Tenko.." Tsumiki whispers hoarsely, she doesn't want to tell the girl she likes what the problem is because she's scared she'll push her away.

"T-Tenko..do you h-hate me?" Tsumiki mumbles anxiously, picking at her bandaged hand.

Chabashira stops in her tracks to look directly at Tsumiki who looks away, already feeling tears pooling at the corners of her eyes and her face overheats when she feels two hands slip into her own. They squeeze her fragile hands gently, with so much care. Chabashira's neck pins down the umbrella.

Chabashira decides she might as well come clean with her feelings, if Tsumiki rejects her, she hopes they can still remain friends.

"Mikan...I..." Chabashira starts but doesn't finish her sentence and hurt registers across Tsumiki's face.

"S-so you do h-hate me.." Tsumiki cries, wrenching one hand away from Chabashira, who takes that opportunity to hold the umbrella securely. And when Tsumiki tries to get her other hand, Chabashira pulls her backwards and plants her lips firmly on Tsumiki's.

It was soft as Chabshira's arm holding the umbrella pulls Tsumiki closer, still shielding them from the rain that splintered down.

Tsumiki returns the kiss slowly and shyly before wrapping her slender arms round Chabashira's neck carefully as the rain continues falling down to the earth.


End file.
